White Gas House Chronicle
This is a full translation of the White Gas House Chronicle provided to the player character by Guatari near the end of the game. This translation was provided by Morgan Vogel on Youtube! --------------------------------------------- "White Gas House Chronicle" This world has undergone a dramatic change due to the presence of a very interesting machine called Yan. The following description records the details. Yan- born with an extraordinary level of adaption, fuel efficiency, and output, to a degree that is far above the average. It is not known why such a machine would be born. The greatest possibility is the "lack of shadows". It has already been clarified that there is a close relationship between shadows and machines. Perhaps the higher the capability the machine, the thinner the existence of the shadow. But I do not know this for a fact. The reason for exceptional examples such as Psyche may perhaps be understood later. Regardless, when we consider the abnormal obsession that Yan has shown towards this world, it is certain that there were negative factors in his shadow, whatever they are. If Yan's dream diary was discovered, perhaps written on the bottom would be marked a decline or collapse in the true world of the shadow. If so, we may find some consistency in the series of Yan's actions described below. Yan began by hunting female machines. The present imbalance between males and females was created at this time. I don't know why the first target was a female machine, but the explanation most likely lies in the world of Yan's shadow. The destruction of the females was achieved with a very unique method. Yan, who was aware of the effect of sound on machines, used a music box to destroy the females. Since Lao's experiment of sound wave therapy had already been successful, the reversal of that theory may have been a natural conclusion for Yan. It is said that a resonance plate was installed in the music box, and the wave that emitted from it could destroy any machine. However, that wave should have also affected Yan himself, and the degree of adaptation of Yan who escaped the destruction in such a situation must have been awesome. It may have something to do with this hidden essence of Yan that would explain his later masochistic actions. Also at this time there was an encounter with the most important female machine for Yan. Her name was Juice. This unusual female machine could not be destroyed using the sound waves emitted by the resonance plate. Perhaps Juice's degree of fitness surpassed even that of Yan. Juice had yet another extraordinary aspect. It was a shadow. Psyche. This, the owner of such a divine name, is the shadow of Juice. Juice was a perfect being present in this world. If one dares consider the possibility of such a thing happening, perhaps the only explanation could be a complete loss of the true world of the shadow. In any case, Yan's female hunting ended with his encounter with Juice. Then Yan began shadow hunting. This makes sense. Shadows are heterogeneous to this world (except for the example of Juice), and this fact must have bothered Yan. The existence of shadows is a decisive factor that makes this world transient. This fact must have been frustrating to Yan who would have been disgusted by or hostile to the existence of shadows. For Yan this world was the only world and at the same time was a prison. I have to confess here. I did not develop the aurascope with the intention of eliminating shadows. It's only to say that, that function was a secondary effect. However, as a result my aurascope nearly annihilated the shadows of this world. No, my way of saying annihilation is not accurate. It would be correct to say: the shadows were returned to ether. In addition, Yan came up with the idea of using the aurascope's phenomenon of shadow etherization as a spectacle. It was the beginning of the New World. Yan's masochistic impulses and longing for isolation could not be contained. The spectacle of the New World bagen with a Shadow Murder Show using aurascopes, and became even more insane with a Fire Show in which a female machine appeared, and an Anti-Adaption Liquid Show that destroyed the machine itself. Consider it now. It is a wonder why such a thing was accepted by the machines of this world. If you think that this world is still fundamentally the same as it was for Yan, it is hard to comprehend. But I cannot deny myself that I enjoyed that show. .........However, more substantive and important problems began to appear at this time. It was the reduction of wastewater. As is needless to say, wastewater is excreted by female machines. Yan's female hunt drastically reduced the number of female machines. The evaporated component of wastewater is indispensable for maintaining the adaptation level of machines, although this was discovered for the first time only after the reduction of wastewater. The reduction of female machines and of wastewater threatened the existence of all machines... Yan must have felt irritated by the consequences of his impulsive and anti-nomian actions. However, the solution achieved by Yan was clear. He solved this problem by the only two changed he could make. The first was the remodeling of Juice and the other was the setting of the floodgate. If you do not have enough wastewater, make it. It must be said that the White Gas House was established only reluctantly by Yan. Yan had no interest in playing the role of bringing about social things to this unordered world. The remodeling of Juice also created a lot of white gas in addition to the increase in wastewater. This resulted in supplementing the deficient amounts of white gas due to the reduction of female machines, and led to the establishment of the White Gas House. ..........I cannot help but mention one problem that Yan would not have predicted here. It is about the seal of engraved stones and the setting of the floodgate. (But if we consider Yan's actions thus far, this result may not have been unintended...) An engraved stone is a thing that continues to exist after a shadow has been etherized. It is the thing that makes a shadow complete. The existence of a shadow in this world is by definition incomplete. In other words, it can be said that it can exist here only because it is incomplete. (Even Psyche cannot escape from this fact, even if her appearance seems perfect in this world.) Because once it exists in perfection, it relativizes this world. One complete shadow corresponds to this whole world. No, my way of saying this may not be accurate. This is only my hypothesis (it is impossible to get out of the hypothetical nature of the subject being discussed): perhaps it is this whole world that corresponds to a perfect shadow? We are only residence of someone's world. Also, you are only a resident of my world. It is not about saying things like "each individual's world". We certainly are sharing this world, it seems that we are the constituent factor of this world. However, this could be incorrect. Only "someone's world" exists. In addition, there is only "my world". I do not intend to discuss philosophy. I do not care who is "me". The important thing is that by the seal of engraved stones, this world for all machines has become "an unfinished world". This result may have been satisfactory for Yan. At least, one can suppose so. However, there is nothing left of Yan's former passion. The flame of self-destruction disappeared and only the desire for solitude was left. Yan stalled due to the limit of the paradigm. Category:Items Category:Documents